


Raella

by VicPin



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ivar (Vikings) - Freeform, Poetry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicPin/pseuds/VicPin
Summary: Primer trabajo en AO3.  Pequeño poemario-historia.Nacida de padres maniqueos, Raella sabía que pronto se iniciará una lucha por su vida cuando su padre le comunica que se casará con el hijo del inquisidor, esto como condición para que le perdonen la vida. No obstante, las cosas empeoran cuando su ciudad es invadida por el Ejército Pagano de Ivar "El Deshuesado" Ragnarsson.Los capítulos serán publicados cada fin de semana.





	1. La Virgen Condenada

**Author's Note:**

> English version of this story will be uploaded soon. Just give me patience.

**RAELLA**

Una virgen ella era cuando su padre le anunció su matrimonio.

Sabiendo que no podía negarse,

pues la vida de sus seres queridos pendían de un hilo,

con resignación aceptó.

.-.-.

Una virgen ella era cuando las cosas cambiaron.

Un gran ejército entró,

con destrucción y violencia a su paso,

tomando las vidas de aquellos que osaban resistir

y esclavizando a todo infeliz suelto,

ella incluida.

.-.-.

Una virgen ella era cuando lo conoció.

Piedad o compasión no sintió,

pues aquél ser que se arrastraba en el suelo

destilaba más crueldad que los demás.

* * *

**IVAR**

La Virgen de las iglesias no era nada comparada

a la virgen que se coló entre los infelices.

Belleza viva,

esclava perfecta,

para los deseos carnales de cualquiera usada sería.

.-.-.

En sus ojos veía algo que le intrigó.

 

Compasión no era lo que vio.

Odio tampoco.

Lo único que vio en ella fue indiferencia.

.-.-.

El Deshuesado decidió retarse a sí mismo,

pues semejante criatura debía ser suya.

Su voluntad sería fácilmente rota,

eso lo sabía con certeza,

mas Odín y Loki decidieron demostrarle 

lo equivocado que estaba.

 


	2. Esclava de la bestia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No lloraba, no gritaba, no luchaba. Cuán cordero ella se entregaba a él.

**RAELLA**

Ella era la esclava de la bestia.

Ella, criatura frágil de cuerpo,

pero de fuerte espíritu y voluntad.

.-.-.

Ella finge doblegarse ante el deshuesado.

Finge para sobrevivir,

finge para conocer a su adversario.

Sabe bien que no podrá sostener

por mucho tiempo su mentira,

pero la muerte es más que bienvenida.

.-.-.

Había perdido todo.

Todo se había reducido a la nada.

Memorias sin fin la asolaban en sus noches oscuras,

memorias que la mantenían ocupada 

mientras la bestia la penetraba

con fuerza desgarradora.

.-.-.

No lloraba, 

no gritaba,

no luchaba.

Cuán cordero ella se entregaba a él.

Solo para sobrevivir,

solo para ganar tiempo.

.-.-.

**IVAR**

Ella cree que le engaña,

mas no sabe que él no era tonto,

y que él estaba intrigado en su proceder.

.-.-.

Nunca antes había visto bravura tal

en una insignificante esclava.

Nunca antes había visto silencio tal

en una cristiana.

Nunca había visto orgullo tal 

en una mujer que era reducida

a la nada.

.-.-.

No lloraba, 

no gritaba,

no luchaba.

Cuán cordero al matadero

ella se entregaba a él

sin temor a la muerte.

.-.-.

Frustrado ante aquella pasividad,

de su cama la echa.

De la rabia de su alma

le increpa con orgullo herido

que no siente ningún placer en su cuerpo.

La mujer nada le dijo.

Ella le abandona con paso lento,

con la palabra en la boca.

 

 


	3. Hijo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un hijo de Ivar está en su seno.  
> Un hijo que hará temblar a los gael  
> y atormentará a los cristianos.  
> Un hijo que seguirá el camino sangriento   
> de su padre el rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De acuerdo con las sagas nórdicas y con las crónicas anglosajonas, se le imputa a Ivar la fundación de la famosa casa hiberno-irlandesa Ui Ímair, aunque esta imputación hasta el momento es objeto de debtae entre los expertos. Incluso se dice que tuvo al menos tres hijos, Bárid, Sichfrith y Sitriuc (Fuente: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ímar)

**RAELLA**

 

Saliendo de la cabaña del Vidente,

acarició preocupada su vientre.

.-.-.

Un hijo de Ivar está en su seno.

Un hijo que hará temblar a los gael

y atormentará a los cristianos.

Un hijo que seguirá el camino sangriento 

de su padre el rey.

.-.-.

Decidida estaba, pues, 

a forjar por sí sola un nuevo destino,

pues para su hijo no quiere el deparado

por el Vidente.

Y para hacerlo, tendría que huir

bajo el amparo de la larga noche.

.-.-.

Desconocía, pues,

que Frigga será la que le asistirá en su viaje.

* * *

**IVAR**

Un hijo engendró,

un hijo es la prueba de su valía.

Con orgullo y aguamiel

propagó la noticia por todo Kattegat.

Sus hermanos, aún sorprendidos,

le felicitan con palmadas.

.-.-.

El orgullo su pecho henchía.

Margrethe callará su boca al fin.

Un niño pronto se sentará a su lado.

Y con ellos su nueva esposa,

la hija del rey Halfdan.

.-.-.

Raella será liberada,

esa será la recompensa por el hijo que le dará.

Será casada con Hvitserk,

a quien estaba originalmente destinada

y quien aún mantiene su interés en ella.

.-.-.

Mas Frigga le arrebatará la sonrisa

de su boca con maña.

 

Sintiendo piedad por la mal llamada hereje,

decidió intervenir.

 


	4. Nadie

**RAELLA**

Estaba decidida.

Desde el momento en que bebió,

con conciencia y con resignación,

aquél brebaje de hierbas

de la curandera,

su vida ya no importaría nada.

.-.-.-.

 

El hijo del Deshuesado sería sacrificado

a la Naturaleza, a la Providencia,

a lo que sea que estuviera por encima de las cosas.

Su muerte lo llorará probablemente 

cuando Hel decidiera ir por ella.

.-.-.-.

Fue Frigga quien evitó la muerte

la noche de la luna de sangre.

Fue Frigga quien la despertó en medio de sus sueños,

incitándola a que se levantara del jergón, 

tomara con ella ropa, vino y queso,

y emprendiera su viaje hacia los confines de la tierra.

Fue Frigga quien le anunció que su hijo 

no seguirá el camino del padre.

.-.-.-. 

Raella, incrédula a pesar de todo,

obedeció fielmente a las instrucciones 

de la diosa madre.

.-.-.-.-.

**IVAR**

La luna de sangre anunció desgracias

al hijo de Ragnar Lothbrok,

desgracias que fueron un golpe mortal

para Kattegat políticamente,

desgracias que supusieron un golpe

en el ego del Deshuesado.

.-.-.-.

Una nueva guerra entre vikingos

está en puerta.

La noticia de que tendría un hijo

no fue del agrado de Halfdan

a pesar de la propuesta de Ivar de que

Freydis adoptara al infante como suyo.

.-.-.-.

Sintiéndose insultado por la mera existencia

de ese niño,

Halfdan propone a Ivar que venda a su esclava 

a alguien más,

pues ningún bastardo debía heredar el trono.

Ivar se negó con firmeza.

.-.-.-.

Un esclavo fiel fue Taenir al irrumpir en la sala

con la noticia de la huida de Raella.

Impactante fue la reacción del Deshuesado;

la brava esclava silenciosa al fin

se decidió a desafiarlo abiertamente,

y con su hijo como su escudo de protección.

.-.-.-.

El Vidente le anunció,

sin embargo, en esa misma mañana

que ella era la protegida de Frigga,

la diosa madre.

El hijo que tendría sería devuelto a ella

de acuerdo al pacto entre Raella y la diosa.

Nada ni nadie podría deshacer el pacto,

ni siquiera el rey,

el más devoto de todos.

.-.-.-.

Furia fue aquella sensación

que inundó su cabeza y su corazón.

Duda fue la que salió de sus labios.

Maldición fue lo que salió de su alma.

 


	5. Gloria de Ragnar

**RAELLA**

Nieve es lo que aparecía ante sus ojos.

Nieve que le ayudaría a cubrir el rastro

de su fuga anunciada.

.-.-.-.

Frigga había mentido al Vidente;

le había dicho que el niño sería sacrificado,

mas no era así:

El niño vivirá,

y traerá consigo la gloria

que alguna vez tuvo la casa Lothbrok.

.-.-.-.

Odín y Loki observaron con curiosidad

a la protegida de Frigga.

 

 

El vientre de la joven anunciaba 

un gran líder,

digno descendiente de Ragnar.

.-.-.-.

Aunque apreciaban a Ivar por su fervor,

será el hijo de éste quien 

honraría más a Ragnar,

pues allende los mares fundará

una nueva casa.

Y sería él a quien ellos favorecerían.

Los dioses y sus obras misteriosas.

.-.-.-.-.

**IVAR**

Con desesperación buscó a la esclava

silenciosa en los alrededores

de Kattegat.

Nadie la ha visto, nadie sabe en dónde está.

.-.-.-.

Fue Frey quien,

apareciéndose en sueños,

le dijo en dónde encontrarla.

El terror invadió al Deshuesado.

Su descendencia quedaría perdida...

Para siempre.


	6. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peleando está en el hielo  
> la esclava fugitiva.  
> El río amenaza devorarla  
> con sus grandes fauces.

**RAELLA**

Peleando está en el hielo

la esclava fugitiva.

El río amenaza devorarla

con sus grandes fauces.

.-.-.-.

La desesperación evidente,

las posibilidades escasas,

y aún así con fuerza 

lucha contra el frío inclemente

a cuenta y riesgo de perder

su hijo y la vida.

.-.-.-. 

Los sueños de eternidad la alcanzaron.

La jalaron hacia el fondo del abismo.

Valhalla abrió sus puertas,

y Odín le dio la bienvenida.

.-.-.

**IVAR**

Una nueva guerra en puerta

y la muerte le sorprende.

Un hijo perdido lloró

en silencio

cuando le trajeron a sus pies

el cuerpo inerte de la bella.

.-.-.-.

Una flecha le alcanzó

atravesándole el corazón.

Con sus ojos de hielo

vio Kattegat caer.

.-.-.-.

Era el principio del fin

de su mundo.

Era el inicio de su vida

en el Valhalla. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado :).
> 
> Este es mi primer fanfiction de Vikings. Y espero pronto regresar con más fanfiction sobre esta serie cuyas temporadas estoy viendo para sacarle un poco más de jugo a la imaginación.


End file.
